


Avengers Academy?

by Tony_Starkfann



Series: Avengers Academy Stories [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Young Tony Stark, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Starkfann/pseuds/Tony_Starkfann
Summary: Peter accidentally stumbles into a different universe, where there seems to be a school called "Avengers Academy".
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Academy Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096781
Kudos: 11





	Avengers Academy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little series I made called "Avenger Academy Stories"

It had almost been a whole year since endgame, Peter had been through a lot especially since everyone knows his identity now, so Nick Fury said he had to stay at a safe house or something like that for a while, while he fixed it."

Peter really missed Mr.Stark. He felt as if he could just curl up somewhere and stay there for hours. That's when something caught his eye, it was a portal, kinda like the ones doctor strange makes but blue and a bit bigger. It was strange because there's not supposed to be a portal here, and it was definitely not there before..

Out of curiosity, Peter decides to go closer to it until he gets sucked inside! He felt like he was falling through a huge tunnel many feets away. The tunnel sort of look liked the one in Coraline which was a movie he watched with Aunt May when he was younger. Anyway after a good few minutes of falling he finally hit the ground face flat.

He fell on a patch of grass and in front of him stood a building, it was a huge building with clear skies and on the building it said "Avengers Academy".

Avengers Academy? Peter thought to himself, was he at a school, is this a dream?

Suddenly a guy looked a little older than him probably in his 20's stood by and was walking towards him. The guy was wearing a dark blue jacket and shirt with the captain America logo on it. He had blonde hair, dark blue eyes and was holding a brown 90's backpack. It actually looked alot like Captain America but a lot younger, wait was it Captain America?! no that wouldn't be possible, Captain America retired a long time ago, he's all old now.. right?

The guy came up to him and said "I haven't seen you around before, what's your name?" The guy said as he greeted him with a smile.

"P-peter" he said.

"Oh, my name's Steve Roger's, you can call me Steve."

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing, was this a joke, is the real Captain America standing in front of him right now!?

Suddenly another boy came stumbling in whining "Steveee" this kid looked exactly like his age, he wore a red and yellow jacket, had brown floppy hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing an arc reactor and a Ironman glove on only one of his hands, wait how'd he even get that?! Only Ironman has an arc reactor and an Ironman gauntlet right??

The boy stepped a little closer and then stared at Peter for a good few seconds.

"Hmm are you new here,because I've never met you before and I'm pretty sure I've met everyone in this school" the boy said.

"Uh yea, well sort of" Peter said.

"Oh well nice to meet you!" Omg I can't wait to tell Jan about this, anyway my name's Tony, you're gonna love it here."

"Wait, your Mr.Stark!" Peter said surprisingly 

"Uhh Mr.Stark?" Not exactly, that's my father, I'm Tony Stark" he said, giving him a confused look. 

"Oh right yeah, sorry, my bad" Peter said.

"It's ok,'' he said, giving him a smile, "anyways what's your name, also what's your superpower, because usually anyone superhero related comes here, also I'm from New York, how about you?" Tony said as he started jumping around eagerly. 

Wow he sure talked a lot.

"Well uh my names Peter Parker, and I'm Spiderman, and I'm from Queens"

suddenly his phone buzzed as he read the text on it."

"Anyway it was nice meeting you, I've got to go tho, Jans calling me, cya guys later, byeeee" he said as he flew off.

Peter watched as he left. Was he really in an alternate universe, was that really Ironman, and who's this Jan person he was talking about??

"Anyway do you want me to show you around?" Steve said.

"Uh sure" Peter said.

After a while Peter got to learn about almost every single room in the school, turns out Nick Fury was their principal and Agent Hill was their vice principal.

Soon the lunch bell rang and everyone went to the Cafeteria. Steve showed Peter the room and told him he was welcome to sit at any of the tables.

Peter looked around there were 3 tables that he noticed the most,

In the 1rst table there was Steve, another guy who was wearing this pilot jacket and had these weird mechanical wings and goggles on the top of his head and this other kid who had long brown hair, who was wearing a blue and red jacket, and had a guitar and a metal arm.

The 2nd table was the loudest and chatiest, there was Tony who was sitting there and seemed to be talking with a girl and a boy. The girl had brown hair, wore a yellow dress and a short black jacket, while the boy had black hair and wore a green jacket with a little bit of white cotton on the edges.

The 3rd table was the quietest it had a red haired girl who was in a black jacket and red top who seemed to be staring at him in a strange way examining him from head to toe, a boy with blonde hair a purple jumpsuit and some arrows, and a guy who had brown hair, a purple shirt and glasses.

Peter felt a bit shy to go sit at one of their tables, it sort of felt like the first day of school all over again, suddenly someone called him.

"Hey Peter, come sit with us!, Tony yelled from his table.

Peter was happy someone actually called him because it was starting to get a little embarrassing if he kept standing there. So he went off and sat next to Tony at the table. Tony smelled like cologne or one of those really nice smelling perfumes that rich people wore.

"This was the new kid I was talking about Jan." Tony said excitedly.

"Uh h-hi I'm Peter" 

"Ohmygosh Hiiii my name's Janet I'm the Wasp you can call me Jan!" she said happily.

"Hi I'm Loki, nice to meet you Peter" the other boy said who seemed to have a British accent. 

Peter had to admit everyone at this table had really good fashion sense, they all wore top notch clothes and were the type of people that would always look great in pictures and that you would always have crushes on.

"It's nice to meet you all too," Peter said.

"Since you're new here, you probably don't know everyone here, do you want us to tell you?" Loki offered.

"Uh yeah actually that would be helpful, thanks." Peter said.

"Ok at the table in front of us is Steve, you already met him,bucky he's the one with the guitar and Sam the one with the mechanical wings" Tony pointed out.

And the table behind us is Natasha who's the one with the red top and black jacket total creep, Clint who's the one with the arrows popping out of his bag and Bruce who's a total nerd" Loki said.

"Hey Bruce isn't that bad!" Tony said.

"Meh" Loki said.

And the table across us Is Quill and Antman, they're both nice. Jan said.

"My brother Thor also goes here but he goes home for lunch so basically goes to asgard to eat with his father and his fellow asgardian friends, not that it matters" Loki added

Peter recognized some of those names and it was surprising to see them in an alternate universe too, he was actually sort of enjoying the attention he got.

"So why do they call you Spiderman, Peter?" Jan asked.

"Oh that's because I can shoot webs out of my fingers"

Tony's eyes widned "Really? That's so cool!" 

"Thanks" Peter said.

"What classes did you take?" Loki asked.

"Oh I didn't really pick any classes yet," 

"So it's just a free day for you?" Wasp asked.

"Uh yea basically, I think" 

"Luckyyy" Tony said. 

After a few more minutes of talking and getting to know each other the bell rang and everyone was sent to class, leaving Peter to walk around the school campus, looking around.

Soon all classes ended and all the students were sent to their rooms.

That's when Peter saw Tony flying over to him on his hoverboard.

"Heyy Peter, soo I was thinking of having a slumber party at my dorm, do you wanna join, Steve will be there and so will Loki and Jan, also a few other people, it'll be fun, do you wanna, please say yes, but it's ok if not, I totally understand…

"Sure, that'd be fun," Peter said excitedly.

"Great, I can show you to my room, just follow me"

Soon by the time he got there and noticed 8 people there. There was Steve, Jan, Loki, Thor, Natasha, Bucky, Bruce and Clint. Natasha and Clint were talking next to a table, Steve was in the kitchen making a snack, Bruce and Thor were on the couch watching a movie while Loki and Jan were watching videos on YouTube on someones phone while painting their nails.

"Feel free to do whatever you want" Tony said happily, as he skipped back to Jan and Loki.

Peter decided to go over to Natasha and Clint first.

"Hi im-

"Your Peter Parker, aka spidermam you can shoot spider webs from your hands. Natasha said.

Peter's mouth hung open in surprisement, "how'd you know that?!"

"I've been examining you since the first time I saw you which was when you were talking with Tony and Steve" she said.

"Told you she's a total creep" Loki yelled from across the room.

Natasha ignored his snarky comment.

"Wow, that's surprising," Peter said.

"Hi I'm Clint, nice to meet you Spiderman" Clint said while shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you both too" Peter said.

Then he went over to Bruce and Thor who seemed to be watching a movie. 

"Hello Man Of Spiders!, It is a pleasure to meet you!" Thor said.

"Hi I'm Bruce, you must be Peter, nice to meet you" Bruce said.

"Nice to meet you guys too," Peter said.

It was sort of weird meeting some of the avengers all over again since he already met them once but it was also fun.

Soon after hearing some of Thor's asgardian tales he went over to Steve who was in the kitchen.

"Oh hey Peter" Steve said.

"Hey Steve, what are you making?" Peter asked curiously.

"Oh I'm just cooking some food for them, Thor usually has a really big appetite, so it's taking some time"

"Oh I didn't know you could cook," Peter said surprisingly.

Steve let out a little laugh, "yeah well Sharon signed me up for cooking classes, and now I'm actually starting to like it."

"Oh that's good to hear," Peter said.

Soon he decided to head over to Tony, Jan and Loki. Who were sitting on this Huge bean bag chair.

"Hey Pete," Tony said. 

"Hello again, Peter," Loki said while examining his own nails, that were painted this nice shade of green.

"There's room for one more," Jan offered.

"Thanks," Peter said.

Soon after chit chatting and watching YouTube videos with Tony, Loki and Jan, Steve called everyone to come eat the dinner he had set up.

Soon they finished the delicious meal Steve made, they all decided to play a game of Truth or Dare, while having some drinks.

They all met at the couch while Steve handed them all some wine except Tony and Peter, they both got juice boxes.

"I can't wait till I'm finally 18 then I can actually start drinking,'' he said.

"Wait how old are, you?!" Peter asked, surprised.

"I'm 14." Tony sighed.

"I got into this academy early because of my high grades"

"Oh I'm 17." Peter said

"Yea Tony's one of the youngest in the academy," Clint teased.

Tony rolled his eyes while sipping on his juice box,"Still smarter than you" Tony mumbled

"ok I'll start", Natasha said. 

"Truth or Dare Tony?"

"Dare," Tony said.

"Ok I dare you to chug a whole bottle of wine under a minute" Natasha said with a grin.

"Natasha!, Tony's underage that's not allowed!" Steve said with a stern look on his face.

"Eh it's ok as long as Mr.Fury doesn't know," Tony said as he grabbed a bottle of Wine.

Everyone watched in shock as he chugged a whole bottle of wine, while Jan set a timer on his phone.

"Done," Tony said. "Blah that tasted horrible, i-its like really really sour apple juice" he said while gagging.

Everyone laughed a little after hearing Tony's reaction.

"Anyywayss Stevee, Truth or Dare?" Tony said looking a little dizzy 

"Hmm Truth" Steve said.

"Do ya have a crush on anyone here?" He asked.

"Uh what? Up Course not, n-not that you guys are bad I just don't like anyone in that kind of way" Steve said while blushing.

"Okie dokie," Tony said.

"Thor, Truth or Dare" Steve said.

"I pick the Dare!" Thor said.

"Uh ok, I dare you to do 10 jumping jacks," Steve said.

Steve's dare's were always super safe and boring.

Thor got up and easily did 10 jumping jacks.

"Alright then. Brother! Truth or Dare."

"Ugh Thor, stop yelling and I pick Truth." Loki said.

"Who do you hate the most?" Thor said.

"Hmm a lot of people but probably Enchantress the Most, yea Enchantress" loki said.

"Clint Truth or Dare" Loki asked.

"Truth," Clint said.

"Hmm who was the first person to introduce you here?"

"Tony and Jan, it's usually them and sometimes Steve" Clint said.

"Ok then" Loki said.

"My Turn" Clint said with a sneaky grin.

"Jan, Truth or Dare."

"Hmm Dare," she said

"Okk I dare you to kiss Tony" Clint said.

"What?!" Jan said.

"Janet doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to!" Steve said angrily.

"Steve, why do you care, besides Tony won't even remember the next morning because of how drunk he is" Clint said.

"Fine" Jan said as she leaned over to Tony who was practically passing out and gave him a kiss.

"Wow, that surprisingly felt good," Jan said looking satisfied.

"Ok Truth or Dare Peter" Jan said.

"Truth," Peter said.

"Hmm ok, did you go to any school before this one?" She asked.

"Uh yeah I did" Peter said.

Suddenly Nick Fury entered the room to do his daily check if everyone was sleeping or not, and saw them sitting on the couch. That's when they realized it was 2 in the morning!

"Heeyy Mr.FuRy I DrWaNk a WhoooLe BotTLe oF WiNee" Tony said as he passed out on the couch. 

That's when the Avengers knew they were dead. 

"You're lucky i'm in a good mood today so I'll give you guys a chance to get out your sleeping bags and go to sleep instead of sending you guys to your own rooms, but you all have detention tomorrow at lunch" he said as he shut the door shut. 

So all of them got into their sleeping bags and got ready to sleep, and each said Good night to each other before going to sleep, except Tony. 

"TwiNkLe, TwiNkLe LiTtLe StAr, HoW I WoNdeR WhAt YoU ArE" Tony sang. 

"Shut up Tony!" Clint yelled from across the room. He actually regreted daring him to get drunk for the first time. 

After a few hours, Tony finally fell asleep. So they finally got to sleep in peace. 

Peter had totally forgot, about the universe he was from he actually thought if he could live here, or maybe at least stay here for a week. So far he had an amazing day


End file.
